Ruby Slippers
by LizzieV
Summary: Season Finale spoilers. Lisbon/Hightower. Yep, you read that right. Missing scene that could be transformed into an on-going series into the long summer...if people will even read this pairing. Anon reviews allowed, all reviews encouraged.


Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist or its characters and there is no money to be had with this little ol' story.

A/N: Almost four thousand stories archived for this fandom and no Lisbon/Hightower stories? Challenge accepted! (a la Barney Stinson) I was meaning to come in here and write some clever Jisbon stories, but the season finale was too good to pass up for a femslash writer. Any takers?

* * *

**Ruby Slippers**

Ever since she'd first watched "The Wizard of Oz" with her daughter, Madeleine Hightower was unable to escape ruby slippers. Mimi Hightower had been no more than four years old and a crying mess at the end of the film until her mom promised to buy her a pair of her very own miniature red shoes. And year after year, on her birthday, the young girl got a new set to match her growing feet.

When the entire Todd Johnson murder investigation blew up in her face and LaRouche's false implications of her involvement forced her on the lam, Madeleine knew the one thing she had to grab to keep Mimi sane was her latest pair of ruby reds. Will had been easier; he just needed reassurance from his momma that everything would be okay.

And now it finally was feeling okay. After months on the run, Hightower felt closure was close at hand. Or maybe she was feeling okay because Lisbon was back in her life.

It hadn't hit her how much the younger agent had come to mean to her until she was denied the pleasure of seeing her at the office every day. If she was being honest with herself, Madeleine knew the affection had built gradually and peaked when she saw how wonderfully Teresa had watched over her children while she'd been in the field with Jane.

If she was being even more honest, Madeleine knew these newfound feelings were probably a result of the divorce.

But, in this moment looking at her children playing in the stream behind the resort cabin where they were currently being stashed, she didn't care why Teresa Lisbon gave her the warm and fuzzies. It made her feel safe, and that's all that mattered.

As if summoned on cue by her errant thoughts, the dark-haired beauty made her way down the embankment towards the picnic bench set up for the lunch.

"Pizza!" Lisbon called out for the benefit of the splashing kids.

"You saved me!" And she didn't just mean by bringing lunch, but that was something for later. Madeleine made her way up to meet Lisbon and help with the large box. The kids greeted Teresa enthusiastically and the older woman couldn't help but smile as they all took their seats to enjoy lunch surrounded by the peaceful wilderness.

Hunted by a mad serial killer and her own law enforcement agency alike became briefly forgotten as Madeleine Hightower urged the gathered to join hands for a heartfelt grace. As she said the blessing, Madeleine relished the feeling of Teresa's palm locked to her own. The younger woman squeezed Hightower's hand in acknowledgement before releasing. Lisbon poured her some lemonade and they began to enjoy their lunch as Mimi and Will tore into the pizza.

* * *

It seemed only minutes after starting, the children had already wolfed down two slices of pepperoni each and were begging to be allowed to play in the water once more. It was quickly devolving to high-pitched pleading from her two munchkins, but Hightower allowed it to go on a second longer before excusing them from the table. They hadn't been that excited about anything in awhile and she wanted to revel in their happiness just a little longer. She could feel Lisbon smirking beside her; she didn't even have to turn to picture the smile on the agent's face.

She turned anyway.

Placing a hand on the younger woman's knee, Madeleine met her questioning gaze. "I just need to thank you. For everything."

"You don't have to—" One of the first things she'd learned about Lisbon was that she didn't know how to take a compliment or deal with gratitude. It was endearing.

"Yes. Actually I do." Madeleine made sure she used what was left of her command voice to make Teresa understand. "Knowing you're here with me and Mimi and Will makes us feel safe. Makes me feel safe. And I haven't felt that way in a long time." The older woman felt Teresa's fingers fall between her own that were still resting on her knee.

"I'm glad I'm here." Hightower immediately tilted her head and gave her a scolding look. "Well, not under these circumstances…breaking countless state and federal regulations." Lisbon sighed, "You know what I mean."

"I do. I just like giving you a hard time." Madeleine turned her hand in Lisbon's grasp until they were palm to palm once again.

"It's not that difficult," Teresa mumbled under her breath as the slightest flush began to grace her cheeks. Madeleine wouldn't have even noticed the color if she hadn't been staring intently at the younger woman's face. It made her wonder if there was even the slightest hope…

Teresa Lisbon looked up into rich brown eyes, feeling the heat intensify as it crept from her neck to her forehead. It only got worse as Madeleine's unoccupied hand made its way to her cheek. Lisbon didn't know if she was imagining the longing in the older woman's gaze as their faces moved closer together of their own volition…

"Mom, we want to watch a movie now!" As soon as the spell was cast, it was broken by a little boy who was suddenly standing behind the two women. Madeleine gathered herself quickly and grabbed Will's hand as Mimi took her mother's other side.

As the family made their way back up the embankment towards the cabin, Madeleine Hightower turned around and winked at Teresa Lisbon who remained seated with her mouth slightly agape.

* * *

A/N 2: I'm a sucker for dishwashing scenes. If you are too, and would like to read mine for these two, review and let me know!


End file.
